1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a link assembly and/or a member supporting apparatus using the same that are capable of supporting a user's weight and assisting with walking.
2. Description of the Related Art
A member supporting apparatus such as, for example, a leg supporting apparatus, may be used as an assistance apparatus configured to assist a subject with weakened muscular strength and weight according to the field of usage or may also be used as a strengthening apparatus that increases a user's muscular strength and supports a load of a heavy object when transporting the heavy object.